<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волк by Teresa_of_FicWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526417">Волк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill'>Teresa_of_FicWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Guilty Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Marking, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Геральта есть ужасная, темная, звериная сторона, и ведьмак умоляет всех богов, чтобы бард с ней никогда не столкнулся... Но у Лютика катастрофическое везение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано под атмосферу песен:<br/>Ellise - Angels Don't Cry<br/>Nightcore - Innocence (Nathan Wagner cover)<br/>Tommee Profitt - With You Till The End (feat. Sam Tinnesz) </p><p>Поддержите автора комментарием и лайком)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт сразу понравился Лютику. Такой молчаливый, загадочный, о его пении ничего плохого не сказал — только о том, что факты в балладе недостоверные и летюг в жизни не бывает, но это было даже мило. Наверное, именно поэтому бард за ним и увязался. От ведьмака веяло смелостью, отвагой и приключениями — как раз то, что нужно было Юлиану, чтобы развивать свое творчество и писать всё новые и новые баллады.</p><p>Геральт честно пытался его прогнать, но Лютик пристал как банный лист, и в конце концов мужчина просто смирился. Бард, в любом случае, был не так уж и плох, и вполне себе скрашивал одиночество ведьмака своим пением и своей неизменной болтовней.</p><p>Первое время Юлиан не ходил с Геральтом постоянно: мог попутешествовать пару недель, потом исчезнуть на месяц или два, а затем снова появиться как ни в чем не бывало. Но длилось так недолго, от силы год, и вот уже Лютик с ведьмаком постоянно. Куда Геральт, туда и он, и это не могло не настораживать.</p><p>Бард считал ведьмака своей музой, но вслух этого не произносил, чтобы потом не выслушивать недовольное бурчание мужчины по этому поводу. Называть Геральта музой, на самом-то деле, было куда проще, чем признать, что Юлиан на самом деле был в него влюблен. Ну да ладно, если о взаимности не идёт и речи, то лучше просто не думать об этом. Лютик старался. Не получалось.</p><p>Однажды, когда ведьмак подошел к барду и с серьёзным видом сказал: «Нам нужно поговорить», парень действительно испугался. А вдруг Геральту надоело, и он его сейчас просто прогонит? Нет-нет-нет, Юлиан был к этому совершенно не готов.</p><p>Но, к счастью для Лютика, тема разговора была другой. Геральт рассказал парню о том, чего не знали о ведьмаках большинство обычных людей. Да, их считали чудовищами, но мужчина впервые в жизни в некотором роде признал это вслух.</p><p>— Я не всегда могу контролировать себя и свое тело. Иногда это делает Волк. Он… настоящее животное, Лютик, настоящий монстр. То, что он творит, поистине ужасно, и я не хочу, чтобы… — Геральт прервался, будто подбирая правильные слова. — Я прошу тебя, Лютик, если ты поймёшь, что я больше не я, пожалуйста, беги без оглядки. Это ради твоей же безопасности. Когда я приду в норму, я тебя найду.</p><p>Юлиан удивленно и слегка заторможено кивает.</p><p>— Но как я пойму, что ты… это не ты?</p><p>— У меня почернеют глаза. После произошедшего я даже не смогу ничего вспомнить, поэтому… Поэтому пообещай мне, Лютик, пожалуйста, что, в какой бы ситуации мы не находились, ты просто бросишь меня и убежишь. Это очень важно. Я могу навредить тебе.</p><p>Ведьмак говорил максимально серьезно, и ему действительно нужно было это обещание. Волк жесток и не знает пощады, и Геральт не мог допустить, чтобы Лютик, к которому он прикипел всей душой, пострадал. Именно поэтому он раскрыл перед ним тайну, о которой раньше даже боялся говорить вслух.</p><p>— Хорошо, Геральт. Я обещаю, — ответил бард, и это ведьмака относительно успокоило.</p><p>Это, конечно, не гарантия, но, по крайней мере, Юлиан будет знать, что делать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Впервые это случилось, когда они с Геральтом остановились на ночь в постоялом дворе в пригороде Вызимы. Ведьмак совсем недавно разобрался со стаей утопцев, поэтому мечтал только лишь о горячей ванне и удобной кровати, в то время как Лютик совершенно не устал. Он весело о чем-то распинался, пока ведьмак перебирал свои вещи, и собирался отправиться в трактир напротив, чтобы исполнить парочку своих баллад и заработать мешочек чеканных монет.<p>Геральт просто наслаждался болтовней барда, которая хорошо заполняла тишину, и кивал, иногда даже попадая в такт истории, когда вдруг почувствовал сильную головную боль. Пришло время. Волк прорывался.</p><p>— Лютик… — пробормотал ведьмак, поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>— Подожди, я еще не все рассказал. Так вот…</p><p>— Лютик! — он повысил голос, чтобы хоть таким образом докричаться до неугомонного Юлиана. Мужчина чувствовал, как постепенно теряет контроль над своим телом, но сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Только бы Лютик смог уйти.</p><p>— Что? — бард прервался, выглядя весьма удивленным. Раньше Геральт никогда не разговаривал с ним в таком тоне.</p><p>— Уходи! — крикнул ведьмак, чуть ли не срываясь на рык.</p><p>— Что? Почему?</p><p>— Убирайся! — мужчина резко разворачивается, и Лютик с ужасом видит, как глаза Геральта стремительно темнеют.</p><p>— Лютик, блять, уходи быстрее! — кричит ведьмак и под конец его голос ломается, превращаясь в рык голодного животного. Мужчина ударяет кулаком в ближайшую стену. Бард понимает, что пора бежать, но не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Вообще никак. Страх будто сковывает все его тело, и он просто… просто остается стоять.</p><p>Глаза Геральта полностью застилаются чёрной дымкой, и это больше… больше не Геральт. Юлиан испуганно сглатывает, и этот звук привлекает внимание Волка. Ведьмак смотрит на Лютика и рычит. Угрожающе.</p><p>Бард делает испуганный шаг назад, но тут же упирается спиной в стену. Слишком маленькая комната. Слишком мало воздуха. И всего один выход, путь к которому перекрывает озверевший мужчина. Юлиан жмурится, понимая, что его убьют. Прямо сейчас. И сделает это Геральт.</p><p>Лютик слышит приближающиеся шаги. Волк втягивает носом воздух, будто принюхиваясь. Бард со всей силы старается унять дрожь, но ничего не выходит, и испуганно всхлипывает, когда рука мужчины хватает его за шею. Вот так и закончится его история. Юлиана просто задушат в маленькой комнате дешёвого постоялого двора, а его изувеченное тело с утра найдёт хозяин. Он явно не мечтал о такой кончине.</p><p>Лютик вскрикивает, когда хватка на его шее становится сильнее, а затем его грубо швыряют на пол. Парень ударяется головой и болезненно стонет. Откуда-то сверху доносится животный рык, и сильные руки хватают его за рубашку, в мгновение ока раздирая ее на клочки. Юлиан распахивает глаза, силясь понять, что происходит. Геральт тут же нависает над ним и голодно облизывается — реально, блять, облизывается. Волк во плоти.</p><p>«Не будет же он меня жрать», — испуганно думает Лютик. Он уже приготовился умереть от удушья, и сейчас перспектива быть разодранным живьём его совсем не радовала. Ведьмак наклоняется и проводит языком по его шее, заставляя парня всхлипнуть и снова зажмуриться.</p><p>— Только не ешь меня, — бормочет Юлиан почти бессознательно, упираясь руками в мужскую грудь в попытке хоть как-то защититься. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отсрочить неминуемое. Геральт замирает, и Лютик открывает глаза, тут же пересекаясь с ним взглядом. Волк скалится и рычит, а затем снова втягивает носом воздух. Только бард успевает подумать о том, что еще, возможно, не все потеряно, мужчина рычит снова и резко разрывает на парне штаны вместе с нижним бельём.</p><p>И тут до Юлиана доходит.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет, Геральт, пожалуйста, не надо, — испуганно тараторит Лютик, делая попытку вырваться, но Волк тут же хватает его руки, прижимая к полу. Бард пытается оттолкнуть его ногами, но прекрасно понимает безуспешность своих попыток, поэтому начинает звать на помощь. В ответ мужчина бьёт его по лицу. А затем еще раз. И еще.</p><p>Лютик чувствует привкус крови на губах и то, как немеет правая сторона его лица. Геральт рычит и резко дёргает, переворачивая барда на живот и одной рукой прижимая его голову к полу. Сил кричать у Юлиана больше нет. Крики стремительно превращаются в рыдания, когда Волк заставляет парня стать на колени и снимает с себя штаны.</p><p>Мужчина входит резко и во всю длину, заставляя Лютика закричать от боли.</p><p>— <i>Ненадоненадоненадо</i>, — умоляет парень, даже не надеясь, что его услышат. Перед глазами все плывёт от слез, во рту — вкус железа, а боль, пронзившая все тело, не даёт нормально вдохнуть.</p><p>Геральт рычит и начинает с остервенением толкаться внутрь, игнорируя плач и мольбы Юлиана остановиться. Его руки оставляют на теле барда ужасные синяки и даже царапины. Лютик сдирает руки в кровь о деревянный пол, загоняет глубокие занозы и молит о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.</p><p>Ужасная пытка действительно длится не долго, хотя барду кажется, что это растягивается на несколько часов. Волк делает еще пару толчков и кончает глубоко внутрь парня, вырывая из него еще один болезненный всхлип. Как только мужчина выходит из него, Юлиан тут же валится на пол, сворачиваясь калачиком и прижимая к груди окровавленные руки. Его тело бьёт крупная дрожь, и он практически не осознает себя в пространстве. Боль настолько сильная, что спустя пару секунд Лютик отключается.</p><p>Парень приходит в себя только через несколько часов, когда на улице уже стемнело. Все тело ужасно болит, думать тяжело, но бард все же кое-как принимает сидячее положение. Геральт, как ни в чем ни бывало, спит на своей кровати. Это означает, что приступ подошел к концу, и Юлиан ведьмака может больше не опасаться. По крайней мере, пока.</p><p>Лютик встряхивает головой, когда понимает, что снова начал плакать. Сейчас не время. Он должен привести себя в порядок.</p><p>На дрожащих ногах бард идёт в соседнюю комнату, где для Геральта была приготовлена ванна, которую он так и не принял. Вода уже остыла, но барду все равно. Он залезает в бадью, стараясь смыть с себя грязь и кровь. Дольше всего Юлиан разбирается с руками: он загнал более двух десятков глубоких заноз, и некоторые порезы до сих пор кровили. Разбитая губа и скула опухли, окрасившись в желто-фиолетовый цвет, но Лютик все же умудряется порадоваться, что Геральт не разбил ему нос.</p><p>Когда бард вылезает из ванны и перевязывает особо глубокие раны на запястьях так удачно подвернувшимися под руку бинтами, он подходит к двери и замирает. В тишине ночи он слышит, как за стенкой сопит Геральт. Геральт, который несколько часов назад избил его и надругался над ним.</p><p>«Нет!» — мысленно восклицает Юлиан, встряхивая головой. Не Геральт. Волк. Геральт бы никогда не причинил ему вреда, и Лютик это знает.</p><p>Парень ловит себя на мысли, что все выглядит так, будто он оправдывает своего насильника. Возможно, так оно и есть. Но случай с Геральтом — особый. Ведьмак ведь предупреждал, что не может контролировать себя в таком состоянии. Лютик хочет и будет ненавидеть Волка за то, что он с ним сделал. Но никак не Геральта.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, бард возвращается в комнату. Ошметки его одежды все еще валяются на полу. Он аккуратно собирает их и, игнорируя боль в руках, вытирает собственную кровь с пола. Геральт не должен узнать о том, что случилось. Никогда.</p><p>Остановившись перед зеркалом, Юлиан оглядывает свое изувеченное тело и против воли всхлипывает. Аккуратно пробегает пальцами по созвездию синяков от пальцев ведьмака на плечах, смотрит на разодранные колени, царапины на животе. Затем он поворачивается и оглядывает спину: там все еще хуже. Синяки, ссадины, след от зубов на плече — последнего Лютик не помнит, но это и неудивительно. Ему было слишком больно. Он просто не обратил внимания. Поясница ужасно ноет, но бард старается это игнорировать.</p><p>Подойдя к тумбочке, Юлиан натягивает на себя другую одежду. Обувается. Берет лютню. И, бросив на спящего Геральта быстрый взгляд, выходит из комнаты. Ему бы пойти сейчас в трактир и напиться до потери памяти, но почему-то не хочется. Лютик выходит из постоялого двора и бредёт к конюшне. Ему, собственно, больше-то и некуда идти.</p><p>Плотва приветствует его ржанием и совершенно не противится, когда парень устраивается рядом с ней. На соломе спать не так уж и удобно, израненное тело болит и не даёт расслабиться, но Юлиан не готов пока вернуться в комнату. Он должен успокоиться и все обдумать.</p><p>Лютик закрывает глаза и, прижав к груди лютню, позволяет себе тихо расплакаться. Почему так случилось? Почему именно с ним? Было бы проще справиться, если бы это сделал не Геральт. «Волк, — напоминает себе бард. — Это был Волк».</p><p>Плотва, будто чувствуя его боль, легонько пихает Юлиана в здоровую щеку мордой и тихо фыркает. Лютик улыбается сквозь слезы и шепчет:</p><p>— Спасибо, девочка.</p><p>Он засыпает в компании Плотвы, и ему, к счастью, не снится совершенно ничего.</p><p>Утром парень, собрав всю свою смелость в кулак, возвращается в их комнату. Геральт сидит на кровати спиной к двери и, видимо, обувается.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — говорит Юлиан, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.</p><p>— Доброе. Ты где был? — спрашивает ведьмак, все еще не оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Вы-выступал в трактире, — его голос все равно срывается, и ведьмак удивленно оборачивается. Раньше Лютик бы выдал ему получасовой рассказ о том, как, где и с кем именно бард провел ночь, а сейчас еле-еле три слова. Это так не похоже на Юлиана.</p><p>Геральт вскакивает на ноги, как только замечает разбитое лицо Лютика, и быстро подходит к нему. Бард испуганно сжимается, прижав к себе лютню. Но глаза у ведьмака обычные, жёлтые, и это хоть немного успокаивает. Это не Волк. Это Геральт. Геральт не сделает больно.</p><p>— Кто? Кто сделал это с тобой? — аккуратно спрашивает ведьмак и даже руки к Юлиану протягивает, но парень резко дёргается назад. Перед глазами — картинки прошлой ночи. Эти… эти руки делали ему больно. Мужчина смотрит обеспокоенно. — Лютик… что произошло?</p><p>— Ничего, — бормочет бард, опуская глаза и стараясь сдержать слезы. Ну не скажет же он, что это Геральт с ним сделал. Если ведьмак узнает об этом, то сразу же прогонит барда, чтобы не причинить ему большей боли, но Юлиан хотел остаться. Правда. Ему нужен был Геральт даже после всего, что он сделал.</p><p>— Что произошло? — ведьмак настойчив. Лютик поднимает на него взгляд. В его глазах стоят слезы. — Кто это был? Что они с тобой сделали? Прошу, скажи мне. Они поплатятся, обещаю.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Геральт.</p><p>— Лютик… — снова начинает мужчина, но парень не даёт ему закончить предложение. Он подаётся вперёд, обхватывая Геральта руками и утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Секунда — и ведьмак обнимает его в ответ. Аккуратно. Нежно. Успокаивающе. Юлиан закрывает глаза и действительно успокаивается. Геральт хороший. Геральт не сделает больно.</p><p>— Что я делал вчера вечером? — спрашивает ведьмак, когда Лютик отстраняется.</p><p>— Не знаю. Когда я ушёл, ты собирался принять ванну, — ложь срывается с языка легко, и бард может собой гордиться. Даже голос не дрогнул. — А что?</p><p>— Ничего, — мужчина опускает взгляд. Похоже, у него вчера был приступ. Хорошо, что Юлиан ушёл до того, как он начался. Геральт не простил бы себя, если бы хоть как-нибудь навредил Лютику.</p><p>Бард, похоже, читает мысли ведьмака по его лицу, потому что тут же начинает говорить о чем-то несущественном с привычной улыбкой, надеясь, что она не выглядит натянутой. Юлиан сильный. Он справится. А Геральт не должен узнать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это случается снова спустя полтора или два месяца. Они ночуют в лесу, потому что до ближайшего города еще довольно далеко, и ведьмак решил не ехать ночью. Пока Лютик разжигал костер, Геральт пошёл искать им ужин. А вернулся уже Волк.<p>Бард, несмотря на подкатившую к горлу тошноту и страх, старался оставаться спокойным, даже когда на него уставились свирепые чёрные глаза. Ведьмак зарычал и втянул носом воздух.</p><p>«Нашел меня по запаху», — понял Юлиан. Бежать не было смысла, потому что от Волка не убежишь. Парень вздохнул и смирился.</p><p>Геральт начал медленно подходить ближе, будто ожидая, что его добыча побежит. Но Лютик бежать не собирался, упорно оставаясь на месте. Лишь стянул с себя куртку, чтобы Волк не разорвал ее. Другие штаны и рубашка у него есть, а вот куртки — нет, а без нее весной довольно холодно.</p><p>Ведьмак подходит вплотную и рычит снова. Бард вздрагивает и, предсказывая неминуемое, начинает плакать. Когда мужчина бросает его на землю и наваливается сверху, начиная рвать на Юлиане одежду, парень даже не сопротивляется. Он не хочет, чтобы Волк снова бил его по лицу, потому что он никак не сможет объяснить синяки Геральту утром. Они ведь в этом гребаном лесу только вдвоем.</p><p>Лютик старается не кричать, когда мужчина грубо берет его сзади, а лишь утыкается лицом в руки и тихо всхлипывает от боли. В этот раз он запоминает, когда Волк оставляет укус на его плече. В том же месте, прямо поверх старого, который все никак не хотел заживать. Похоже, что теперь и не заживёт.</p><p>Ведьмак снова изливается внутрь, навалившись на Юлиана всем телом, и тот не может сдержать вскрика, как ни старается. Его крик эхом отражается от деревьев и спустя пару секунд теряется в лесной глуши.</p><p>В этот раз проще. Лютик не сопротивлялся, и Волк не избивал его, но синяков и кровоточащих ссадин все равно многовато. Ведьмак, побродив еще пару минут вокруг разведённого костра, засыпает на заранее расстеленном пледе. Юлиан, удостоверившись, что Волк заснул, сгребает руками тряпки, в которые превратилась его одежда, и, стараясь игнорировать боль, поднимается на ноги.</p><p>Лютик благодарит всех известных ему богов, что они с Геральтом решили сделать привал недалеко от ручья. Вода в нем, конечно, еще слишком холодная для купания, но вполне сойдёт для того, чтобы бард привёл себя в порядок. Парень мочит тряпку, которая когда-то была одной из его любимых рубашек, и стирает с себя кровь, грязь и чужую сперму. Затем он возвращается к костру, надевает на себя чистую одежду и ложится спать. Уснуть трудно, потому что сердце стучит где-то в горле, но Юлиан справляется. Ему не снится ничего.</p><p>Следующим утром Лютик так же бодр и весел, как и обычно. Игнорировать боль бард умеет, да и успокаивает себя тем, что она пройдёт всего через пару дней. Геральт же довольно хмур.</p><p>— Что было вечером? — серьезно спрашивает он, посмотрев парню в глаза. Юлиану требуется всего секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки, поэтому ведьмак не замечает небольшой заминки.</p><p>— Ты пошёл искать нам ужин и пропал на несколько часов! А затем вернулся и грохнулся спать. Из-за тебя я остался голодным! — притворно возмутился Лютик. Голод вчера был его самой маленькой проблемой.</p><p>— Прости, — извинился мужчина. Хорошо, что приступ случился, пока барда не было рядом. Они ведь в лесу. Юлиан и на помощь-то при необходимости позвать не смог бы.</p><p>— Да ничего, — Лютик беззаботно отмахнулся, продолжив рассуждать о чем-то в слух, но в груди все сжалось от собственной лжи. Геральту не стоит знать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты слишком часто покупаешь новую одежду, — заметил однажды Геральт, когда они шли вдвоем по пустынной дороге. Ведьмак вел свою лошадь под уздцы, составляя Лютику компанию в его пешей прогулке.<p>Бард почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Да, он довольно часто покупал новые рубашки, штаны и тому подобное, но это не было его прихотью. Просто Волк любил разрывать на нем одежду, и Юлиан не мог никак этому помешать. Тёмная сторона Геральта появлялась раз в месяц или два и всегда находила Лютика, чтобы взять его силой. И так уже полгода. Как он не двинулся до сих пор, бард не понимал, но готов был терпеть этот кошмар и дальше, лишь бы иметь возможность быть рядом с Геральтом. Потому что Юлиан сделал самую глупую вещь, которую только мог сделать после всего произошедшего: он по-настоящему влюбился. И теперь не мог оставить ведьмака даже несмотря на то, что регулярно страдал от рук Волка.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, таким образом я поддерживаю свой имидж, — Лютик попытался улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее. — Понимаю, это слово тебе ни о чем не говорит, и ты можешь весь год проходить в одной и той же рубашке, но я ведь играю на публику, Геральт! Я должен выглядеть привлекательно, чтобы завоёвывать сердца зрителей, и они не скупились на чеканные монеты, за счет которых мы, в основном, и живём, — закончил бард, надеясь, что это прозвучало правдоподобно.</p><p>Ведьмак в ответ многозначительно хмыкнул, и больше эта тема не поднималась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лютик знал, что все это не пройдёт даром. Его регулярно и довольно грубо насиловали, и это не могло не отразиться на психике барда, как бы он не старался это скрыть. Во-первых, его мучили кошмары. Обычно в них не было ничего чёткого или парень попросту не запоминал их, но это совершенно не мешало ему каждую ночь просыпаться от жуткого страха и с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем. Во-вторых, Юлиан стал избегать прикосновений. Любых. Он больше не заводил никаких краткосрочных романов, потому что даже мысль о чьих-либо касаниях заставляла Лютика чуть ли не плакать. Исключением, как ни странно, был Геральт, которого бард мог обнять по собственной инициативе, когда ему становилось совсем плохо. Ну и в-третьих, ему было жутко сложно продолжать оставаться тем же жизнерадостным парнем, которого все знали. Но Юлиан старался. В основном, ради ведьмака, который не должен заметить никаких изменений.<p>Лютик иногда даже забивался в угол их комнаты, стараясь не разбудить спящего на соседней кровати мужчину, и прижимал колени к груди в попытке успокоить дрожь после очередного кошмара. Барду казалось, что он сходит с ума, но Юлиан предпочитал ничего не предпринимать, пока он еще может это контролировать. Потому что Геральта он не оставит, это уж точно, а значит, придется справляться с последствиями.</p><p>Укус на плече не проходил то ли потому, что Волк постоянно его обновлял, то ли потому, что он уже и не пройдёт. Волк Лютика будто пометил, и парень даже задумался над тем, не является ли это причиной, почему он его постоянно находит. Бард пытался сбежать или спрятаться от тёмной стороны Геральта пару раз, но его всегда находили и брали силой, поэтому вскоре Юлиан прекратил попытки. Чем меньше он сопротивляется, тем меньше пострадает. Лютик быстро усвоил эту истину, поэтому просто давал Волку то, чего он хочет: себя и свое тело.</p><p>Однажды, когда бард ждал Геральта с охоты на кикимору, мужчина вернулся с полностью чёрными глазами. Юлиан, увидев это, тут же сжался и отпрянул. Нет-нет-нет, для Волка еще рано. Он ведь приходил меньше недели назад. У Лютика даже еще не все раны затянулись. Неужели снова?</p><p>— Лютик, ты чего? — спросил ведьмак, удивленный такой реакцией барда, а парень почувствовал непередаваемое облегчение. Волк никогда не разговаривает, только рычит по-звериному, а значит, это Геральт.</p><p>— Г-глаза, — пробормотал Юлиан, стараясь унять внезапно появившуюся дрожь.</p><p>— А, это. Это все из-за ведьмачьего эликсира. Он помог мне одолеть кикимору, — пояснил ведьмак, но Лютик все еще продолжал трусливо стоять в стороне, поэтому мужчина обеспокоенно спросил: — Тебя это пугает?</p><p>Бард отрицательно замотал головой, а затем промолвил: «Чуть-чуть», и как раз последнее было правдой. Юлиан, при всем желании, не мог смотреть в черные глаза Геральта и при этом не думать о Волке.</p><p>Ведьмак кивнул и опустил взгляд, чтобы Лютик больше не мог видеть его чёрных глаз.</p><p>— Прости. Это скоро пройдёт. Я буду предупреждать в следующий раз, прежде чем принять эликсир.</p><p>— Хорошо, — промолвил бард. Ему хотелось бы улыбнуться и убедить Геральта, что все в порядке, но у парня банально не поворачивался язык. Потому что все было ой как не в порядке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральта беспокоят участившиеся приступы, и он связывается с Йен, надеясь, что она сможет ему хоть как-то помочь. Ведьмак действительно переживает по этому поводу, потому что под руку Волку в любой момент мог подвернуться Лютик. Мужчина был искренне рад, что барду все это время удавалось избегать встречи с этим монстром (божественное везение, не иначе), но так не может продолжаться вечно. Обычно везение имеет свойство очень невовремя заканчиваться.<p>Йен обещает, что разберётся с этим в ближайшее время, и дает Геральту небольшой флакон с мутной жидкостью.</p><p>— Выпьешь, когда почувствуешь, что приступ на подходе, — инструктирует чародейка. — Это особо ничем не поможет, но ты хотя бы будешь оставаться в сознании и сможешь узнать, что именно Волк делает с твоим телом.</p><p>Ведьмак забирает флакон и благодарит от всей души. Ему правда стоит узнать, чем занимается Волк в его отсутствие. Раньше Геральт узнавал о бесчинствах своей тёмной стороны из новостей, перешептываний горожан, а иногда даже сам натыкался на трупы ранее убитых им людей, но последний год или даже чуть больше — тишина. Больше никаких жестоких убийств и тому подобного, поэтому ведьмака действительно волновало происходящее. Что-то подсказывало, что Волк занимается чем-то ужасным.</p><p>Приступ приходит через пару дней после разговора с Йен. Геральт как раз только вылез из ванны, но он все же успевает принять зелье, прежде чем Волк полностью перехватывает контроль над его телом. Сам ведьмак остается в роли наблюдателя: никак на ситуацию повлиять не может, но видит происходящее глазами Волка. В этот раз он точно всё запомнит.</p><p>Лютик, к счастью, ушел из комнаты еще десять минут назад, чтобы сыграть для посетителей трактира на первом этаже, так что за целостность барда он мог не переживать. Точнее, Геральт так думал, пока Волк не вернулся в комнату. Мужчина с ужасом осознает, что прямо сейчас Юлиан стоит к нему спиной и копается в своей тумбочке. Волк втягивает носом воздух.</p><p>— Не переживай, Геральт, я вернулся, потому что забыл… — говорит Лютик, разворачиваясь, но тут же прерывается, столкнувшись с озверевшим взглядом чёрных глаз.</p><p>Волк издаёт гортанный рык, а Геральту просто орать хочется. Беги, Лютик, ну чего ты ждёшь?! Возможно, Волк за тобой и не кинется, а ты спасешь таким образом свою жизнь. Его тёмная сторона всегда убивает своих жертв.</p><p>На глаза барда наворачиваются слезы, и Геральт совсем не понимает такой реакции. Юлиан набирает полную грудь воздуха и обреченно говорит:</p><p>— Дай я хоть куртку сниму. Не хочу, чтобы Геральт потом возмущался по поводу того, что я трачу его деньги на свою одежду.</p><p>Волк в ответ рычит, но принимает условия игры и не двигается с места, пока Лютик стаскивает с себя куртку. Нарочито медленно, чтобы оттянуть неминуемое, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы. Геральт смотрит на это с ужасом. Нет-нет-нет, только не говорите, что он…</p><p>Волк накидывается на барда, как только куртка приземляется на тумбочку, и ударяет парня об стену. Юлиан болезненно стонет и совершенно не сопротивляется, когда мужчина разрывает на нем одежду, безжалостно царапая нежную кожу. Лишь всхлипывает и смотрит в потолок, чтобы не пересекаться со взглядом чёрных звериных глаз. Лютик знает, что весь его ужас продлится не более десяти минут, после чего Волк насытится, немного походит по комнате кругами и уснёт, а бард будет иметь возможность привести себя в порядок, прежде чем проснётся Геральт. Парень уже несколько месяцев составлял подробный план своих будущих действий в голове и это хоть как-то да помогало отвлечься от того, что тёмная сторона ведьмака творила с его телом.</p><p>Волк грубо валит Юлиана на кровать, и парень даже успевает порадоваться, что в этот раз его трахнут не на полу или земле. Лютик, стараясь справиться с болью, постоянно загонял себе глубокие занозы, а иногда даже ломал ногти, поэтому, когда его берут на кровати, это не так уж и плохо. Максимум, что он может сделать, это разорвать простыни, но бард об этом явно не будет беспокоиться.</p><p>Волк наваливается сверху, отрезая все пути к отступлению, и тут же входит на всю длину. Лютик вскрикивает от боли, сжимая руками простыни и до крови закусывая губу. Волк начинает вколачиваться в его тело, не зная пощады, и бард болезненно хнычет при каждом толчке, стараясь быть как можно тише.</p><p>Геральт орёт, буквально замкнутый внутри своего тела, и никак не может повлиять на происходящее. Почему Лютик смирился? Почему не отбивается? Почему не зовёт на помощь?</p><p>Мужчина видит, как Волк уродует барду спину, оставляя синяки и глубокие царапины. С ужасом замечает старые, которые еще не успели до конца затянуться. Шрам на плече Юлиана — следы от его зубов. Метка.</p><p>Геральту становится тошно от одной мысли, что Лютик переносит это не в первый раз. И его бы вырвало да только он все еще не имеет контроля над своим телом.</p><p>Волк снова рычит, совершенно по-звериному, вколачиваясь в барда с невероятной силой и причиняя тому еще большую боль. Юлиан болезненно стонет, жмурится и ждёт, пока все прекратится. Простынь под ним полностью пропиталась слезами. Волк кусает его за плечо, обновляя свою метку.</p><p>Геральт хочет закрыть себе уши и с корнем выдрать глаза, чтобы не видеть всего этого. Не видеть страданий Лютика. Его Лютика, который смиренно терпит ужасную боль, лишь тихо всхлипывая. Лютика, который, из всех людей на свете, меньше всего заслужил все это.</p><p>Когда Волк получает желаемое, изливаясь внутрь, то сразу же выходит из барда и идёт в противоположный угол комнаты. Геральт на несколько секунд теряет Юлиана из виду, но, когда Волк все-таки оборачивается, парень уже сидит на полу и вытирает с лица слезы, продолжая плакать.</p><p>Волк смотрит на него не отрываясь, пока Лютик сгребает в одну кучу ставшие тряпками вещи. Жаль рубашку, она ему нравилась. Бард специально купил ее для выступлений. Что ж, придется купить еще одну. Только подешевле, иначе он своей одеждой совсем разорит их с Геральтом.</p><p>Такие отстраненные мысли об испорченной одежде или устроенном беспорядке каждый раз помогали Юлиану отвлечься и не сойти с ума. Сейчас Волк уснёт, Лютик уберёт все следы его преступления, выкинет к чёртовой матери ошметки одежды, снимет с кровати и спрячет грязную простынь, потом обработает свежие раны и сможет лечь спать. И ему, как обычно, ничего не приснится. Единственный день, когда бард не видел кошмары, это день, когда они случались наяву. Хоть какие-то плюсы во всем произошедшем.</p><p>Геральт смотрит на израненного парня, чувствуя, как его собственное сердце разрывается от боли. Он ненавидит Волка, весь мир и себя. Ну конечно же, себя. Потому что Волк — это часть его, и их не следует разделять. Это не Волк только что надругался над Юлианом. Это был Геральт.</p><p>Лютик поднимает злой взгляд на мужчину, все еще сидя на полу, и цедит сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Ложись спать. Ты свое получил.</p><p>И Волк, как ни странно, слушается. Только рычит что-то напоследок, прежде чем лечь в кровать и погрузиться в сон. Как только Волк засыпает, Геральт снова получает контроль над своим телом благодаря зелью Йен и тут же подрывается на ноги.</p><p>Начавший подниматься Юлиан испуганно вжимается в стену и искренне надеется, что Волк не решил пойти на второй заход. Раньше он так никогда не делал, но все ведь бывает в первый раз, так ведь? Они пересекаются взглядами, и Лютик осознает. Глаза. Они жёлтые, а в них — непомерная вина, шок и сожаление. Бард теряется. Геральт еще никогда не приходил в себя так быстро.</p><p>— Лютик… — произносит ведьмак, понимая, что слова здесь бессильны. Да и не умеет он их подбирать. Но он ведь должен сделать что-то. Хоть что-нибудь. Он ведь так виноват.</p><p>Юлиан выставляет вперёд руку, как только мужчина делает шаг к нему, и произносит:</p><p>— Не подходи.</p><p>— Тебе нужно помочь… — пытается сказать Геральт, но Лютик перебивает его.</p><p>— Ты проснулся раньше. Почему? — бард не хочет быть грубым, но его мозг пытается понять ситуацию, чтобы банально не сойти с ума.</p><p>— Йен дала мне зелье, чтобы я мог узнать, что делает Волк, пока я в отключке, — осторожно объясняет ведьмак, чтобы не напугать парня сильнее и не сделать хуже. — Я не мог ничего сделать, но…</p><p>— Ты все видел… — шепчет Юлиан, и в его голосе — настоящая паника. — Ты не должен был… ты не должен был узнать об этом. Я делал все, чтобы ты не узнал.</p><p>— ЧТО ты делал? — шокированно переспрашивает Геральт. Ему действительно становится плохо. — Как давно это продолжается, Лютик? Как давно я издеваюсь над тобой?</p><p>— Это не ты… Это Волк.</p><p>— Как. Давно? — повышает голос ведьмак, и бард вздрагивает. Мужчина понимает свою ошибку, но извиниться не успевает, потому что парень произносит:</p><p>— Почти полтора года.</p><p>Геральту кажется, что его огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым, и он шокировано оседает на ближайшую кровать. Полтора года. Лютик страдал полтора года. Зачем?! Он ведь мог просто уйти. Если бы он не оставался рядом, Волк бы его не тронул, даже если бы очень хотел.</p><p>— Почему… почему ничего не сказал мне? — спрашивает ведьмак, чувствуя, как дрожит его собственный голос.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушёл. Мне жаль, что ты все видел. Очень жаль. Только не бросай меня. Пожалуйста, не бросай, — бард снова начинает плакать, и мужчина совсем теряется. Это… это неправильно. После всего произошедшего это Геральт должен просить прощения и умолять не оставлять его, но никак не наоборот.</p><p>— После всего, что произошло, ты умоляешь меня не уходить и дальше позволять Волку каждый раз насиловать тебя? Лютик, ты в своём уме? Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь? — выходит грубее, чем ведьмаку хотелось бы, но будет лучше, если Юлиан уйдёт. Так будет правильней.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Геральт! Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, — молит Лютик, падая на колени и задыхаясь от рыданий. — Я люблю тебя. Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста. Только не прогоняй.</p><p>Все так пиздецки неправильно, что Геральту хочется сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Волк буквально только что взял его силой, причиняя ужасную боль, а сейчас бард на коленях просит возможности остаться. И признается в любви. Будто мир кривых зеркал, ей-богу.</p><p>Ведьмак чувствует, как его сердце буквально разрывается на части, но для ненависти к себе всегда найдётся время. Сейчас самое главное — помочь Лютику.</p><p>— Шш, Лютик, только не плачь, — просит Геральт, опускаясь на колени рядом с Юлианом и протягивая руки. Вопреки ожиданиям ведьмака, парень не отшатывается, а наоборот, подаётся вперёд, хватаясь за мужчину руками, но не перестаёт плакать.</p><p>Геральт поднимает совершенно несопротивляющегося барда на руки так аккуратно, как только может, и несёт в ванную. Лютик успокаивается лишь тогда, когда ведьмак опускает его в тёплую воду, вытирает руками слезы и ждёт. Геральт опускается на колени рядом, помогая смыть со спины и рук парня запекшуюся кровь и обработать раны. Они делают это в полнейшей тишине.</p><p>Мужчина с ужасом замечает старые шрамы на спине Лютика, один еле заметный пересекает его живот, только начавшие заживать разодранные колени, на руках — белые полосы. Складывается ощущение, что бард пытался перерезать вены, но, если присмотреться, полосы оказываются шрамами разной давности. Некоторые вполне свежие.</p><p>Полная картина происходящего собирается в голове Геральта. Юлиан не раздевался при нем — боялся, что ведьмак заметит шрамы. Лютик испугался чёрных глаз, когда мужчина вышел из леса — боялся, что Волк вернулся. Бард постоянно покупал новую одежду, потому что Волк постоянно разрывал ее на нем. Юлиан боялся чужих прикосновений — любых — не важно, кто это был, мужчина или прелестная молодая девушка. Лютик в эти моменты сжимался весь и будто старался стать как можно меньше. Лютик ненавидел толпу, потому что в ней случайные касания неизбежны. Лютик плохо спал, потому что его мучили кошмары. <i>ЛютикЛютикЛютик</i>…</p><p>Геральт задевает какую-то железную кружку, и она падает на пол с жутким грохотом. Бард вздрагивает всем телом и испуганно оборачивается.</p><p>— Прости, — говорит ведьмак, и Юлиан кивает в ответ.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — Лютик все еще сидит в ванне и обнимает свои колени руками, так что с ним все явно не в порядке, но он все равно пытается убедить в этом мужчину. Он не хочет, чтобы Геральт переживал и винил себя. Это сделал не он, это был Волк, и бард это прекрасно понимает. Парень научился их разделять: он любил Геральта и ненавидел Волка. Да, они были в одном теле и это все усложняло, но Юлиан больше любил, чем ненавидел, поэтому все равно оставался рядом. Каждый-каждый раз.</p><p>Ведьмак тяжело вздыхает и подходит ближе. Лютик смотрит на него с таким доверием во взгляде, что становится больно. Он так виноват. Он не заслужил этого.</p><p>Бард аккуратно проводит рукой по плечу в месте укуса. Кожа неприятно чешется и жжёт, но парень знает, что нужно быть аккуратным. Если он расчешет рану, станет только хуже. Геральт берет мокрую тряпку и осторожно промакивает укус. Жжение не проходит до конца, но становится легче, поэтому Юлиан даже умудряется улыбнуться уголками губ.</p><p>— Когда это случилось в первый раз? — спрашивает Геральт. Заставлять Лютика переживать все это заново не хочется, но он не может не спросить. Бард опускает взгляд и какое-то время молчит, смотря на свои руки. Нет, не на руки. На шрамы на запястьях.</p><p>— Постоялый двор в пригороде Вызимы, — все-таки произносит Юлиан, но взгляд не поднимает. — Я пытался вырваться. Потом понял, что этого лучше не делать…</p><p>Лютик неосознанно дотрагивается до правой щеки, и воспоминание прошибает мужчину, словно током. Он помнит, как бард вернулся в их комнату избитый. Сказал, что выступал в трактире. Геральт пытался узнать, чьих это рук дело, но парень молчал. Теперь ведьмак понял, почему.</p><p>— То есть, каждый раз, когда я забывал о том, что делал, и спрашивал у тебя, ты…</p><p>— Врал, — Юлиан пожимает плечами. — Придумывал себе какие-то срочные дела, чтобы ты думал, что меня не было рядом, когда появлялся Волк.</p><p>— Но почему ты не убегал? — мужчина чувствует, как его голос срывается. Смотреть на такого израненного и поломанного изнутри Лютика больно физически, а понимать, что это твоя вина — еще хуже.</p><p>— Я пытался несколько раз. Как только замечал, что ты начинаешь вести себя странно, хватал лютню и убегал, — парень вздыхает. — Но Волк бегает быстрее. А еще может выследить меня по запаху. Он всегда меня находит.</p><p>Геральт тяжело вздыхает и, облокотившись о бадью, прячет лицо в руках. Черт-черт-черт! Еще чуть-чуть, и он сам сбросится с ближайшей скалы, лишь бы барду больше не пришлось страдать от его рук. Да, он бы пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы Лютик был в безопасности.</p><p>Внезапно мужчина чувствует, как дрожащая рука Юлиана начинает гладить его по волосам. Лютику хочется успокоить ведьмака. Даже сейчас, после всего, через что барду пришлось пройти, он любит Геральта. И не хочет, чтобы он чувствовал боль: ни свою, ни его.</p><p>Спустя минуту ведьмак все-таки поднимает взгляд на парня и шепчет «Прости меня», совершенно не рассчитывая на прощение. Он знает, что не заслужил. Знает, что не достоин этого. Не достоин Лютика. Не достоин его любви.</p><p>Юлиан рвано выдыхает и аккуратно касается щеки мужчины. В глазах Геральта стоят слезы. Он знает, что совершил самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, и понимает, что этого никак не исправить. Никак.</p><p>— Я всегда прощал, — уголки губ Лютика дергаются в чем-то на подобии улыбки, и он наклоняется, чтобы соприкоснуться с ведьмаком лбами. — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он дрожащим голосом, но мужчина понял это и так, ведь это единственная причина, по которой Юлиан мог остаться рядом с ним.</p><p>Геральт помогает Лютику выбраться из ванной и переодеться в чистую и целую одежду, а затем укладывает его к себе на кровать и собирается уйти, потому что барду нужен сон, и он не хочет мешать. Но парень тут же ловит его за руку, как только ведьмак отстраняется.</p><p>— Останься, — просит Юлиан. Он не хочет быть один. Он всегда был один, и от этого было только хуже.</p><p>Мужчина кивает и ложится рядом, позволяя Лютику придвинуться ближе и обнять его. Уставшему и измученному барду требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы провалиться в сон.</p><p>Геральт не спит всю ночь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя неделю Геральт встречается с Йеннифэр в трактире, в котором Лютик выступает с очередным концертом. Бард держится неплохо, улыбается, шутит и даже флиртует с милыми дамами. Можно было бы подумать, что парню стало лучше, но теперь ведьмак замечает все, даже минимальные отклонения. Как Юлиан уходит от прикосновения, когда какая-то девушка хочет прикоснуться к его руке. Как сжимается весь, когда какой-то мужчина дружески хлопает его по плечу. Как панически ищет глазами Геральта в небольшой образовавшейся толпе, и как успокаивается, когда находит.<p>Они спали в одной кровати всю неделю. И всю неделю ведьмак просыпался посреди ночи под плач Лютика, которого мучили кошмары. Мужчина прижимал перепуганного парня к себе, успокаивал, гладил по голове и целовал в висок. Бард довольно быстро приходил в себя и спустя полчаса уже мирно посапывал у Геральта на груди, в то время как ведьмак не мог заставить себя сомкнуть глаз до утра. Лютик, его бедный Лютик переживал весь этот ужас в одиночку долгие полтора года, а мужчина об этом был ни слухом ни духом. Как Юлиан может любить его до сих пор, после всего случившегося?</p><p>Когда им приносят пиво, Геральт спрашивает у Йен, нашла ли она средство, чтобы избавиться от Волка. Чародейка хмурится.</p><p>— Прошло чуть меньше двух недель, Геральт. Это задача не из лёгких. Нужно время.</p><p>— Много?</p><p>— Я не… я не знаю, — девушка смотрит в обеспокоенные глаза ведьмака. Ее осеняет догадка. — У тебя был приступ. Что ты сделал?</p><p>Мужчина прерывает зрительный контакт с Йен и выискивает в толпе Лютика, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли он. Они пересекаются взглядами, и бард еле заметно кивает, будто говоря: «Не переживай, Геральт, все хорошо». Но ведьмак-то видит, что вся ситуация очень далека от понятия «хорошо».</p><p>— Геральт? — чародейка проследила за его взглядом, и снова посмотрела на мужчину. Она догадывается. Она, блять, догадывается, но искренне надеется, что ошибается. Впервые в жизни Йеннифэр хотелось быть неправой. — Что ты сделал? — она снова задает вопрос, потому что ответ очень важен сейчас.</p><p>Геральт опускает взгляд в пол.</p><p>— Полтора года, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и эта фраза полна отчаяния и всепоглощающей ненависти к себе.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я измывался над ним полтора года, и даже не знал об этом.</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>Йен громко выдыхает, снова взглянув на Лютика, который поет одну из своих любимых песен о доблестном и отважном Геральте из Ривии. Девушка всегда испытывала к барду какие-то необъяснимо тёплые, почти материнские чувства. И да, они не общались, но чародейка все равно переживала за него в своей особой манере.</p><p>— Йен, это нужно заканчивать. Сейчас. Когда я узнал о том, что Волк делал с ним, Лютик буквально упал мне в ноги и, рыдая, просил не оставлять его. Я не могу просто уйти… это убьет его. Но позволять Волку измываться над ним дальше… — ведьмак глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце.</p><p>Чародейка растерянно качает головой и на пару секунд прячет свое лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— Он любит тебя, — наконец-то произносит девушка. Она догадывалась об этом, правда. Но никогда не задумывалась над тем, какой больной эта любовь может оказаться.</p><p>— Я знаю. Мне следует уйти. Но тогда он покончит с собой, — говорит мужчина. Лютик сказал ему об этом на следующее утро после той ужасной ночи. Сказал совершенно серьезно, будто уже давным-давно решил это. У барда психика была поломана настолько, что единственным смыслом своей жизни он считал Геральта. И если ведьмак уйдёт, смысла больше не останется. Боли парень не боится… уже нет. Ему ничего не стоит перерезать себе вены затупившимся ножом или вполне себе острой бритвой.</p><p>— Ты нужен ему сейчас, Геральт. Именно ты. Он слишком долго был один на один со своей болью. Ему нужна помощь.</p><p>— Но как же…</p><p>— Я найду выход, — Йен бросает взгляд на Юлиана. — Я обещаю.</p><p>И она действительно находит. Складывается ощущение, что девушка бросила на это все свои силы, отложив все неотложные дела, но все же придумала решение. Спустя несколько недель чародейка отдаёт Геральту несколько колбочек со своего рода зельем и его подробный рецепт.</p><p>— Пей это раз в две недели. Зелье не должно дать Волку возможности прорваться.</p><p>— Это точно поможет?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Йен немного растерянно пожимает плечами. — Должно. Но не попробуем, не узнаем.</p><p>Геральт принимает зелье в этот же день, перед тем как лечь к Лютику в постель. Бард, как всегда, доверчиво жмется ближе и улыбается, когда ведьмак обнимает его в ответ. Кошмары теперь мучают парня немного реже, но он все равно довольно часто подрывается по ночам, дрожа всем телом. Но Геральт всегда рядом и готов успокоить Юлиана. Всегда.</p><p>Приступ приходит чуть больше, чем через неделю, и Лютик снова оказывается рядом. Он со страхом и пугающим смирением смотрит на то, как глаза Геральта чернеют. Но Волк не приходит. Ведьмак просто грохается в обморок на несколько часов, а когда приходит в себя, бард сидит рядом с ним на полу и гладит по голове.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — это первое, что спрашивает мужчина, очнувшись.</p><p>Юлиан усмехается.</p><p>— А ты? Это не я ведь в обморок грохнулся, — говорит он, продолжая перебирать пальцами белые пряди. — Что это было?</p><p>— Приступ, — Геральт садится, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Лютику прямо в глаза. — Йеннифэр придумала решение. Волк больше не появится.</p><p>Бард смотрит на ведьмака широко распахнутыми глазами, будто не веря тому, что слышит.</p><p>— Он больше не сделает тебе больно. Я… я больше не сделаю тебе больно.</p><p>Мужчина видит в глазах Юлиана слезы и думает, что сказал что-то не так, но Лютик вдруг обнимает Геральта, утыкаясь носом тому в плечо. Ведьмак чувствует, как парень содрогается от рыданий, когда он обнимает его, но дает барду возможность выплакаться.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Лютик, слышишь? Люблю тебя, — шепчет мужчина Юлиану на ухо, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. — Теперь все будет хорошо. Никто больше не навредит тебе. Я обещаю.</p><p>Лютик в ответ бормочет что-то неразборчивое, прижимаясь к Геральту как можно ближе. Геральт защитит его. Геральт всегда его защищает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Теперь, после всего произошедшего Геральт относится к Лютику как к хрустальной вазе, которая может разбиться от любого неосторожного движения. И отчасти это даже правда. Бард на публике ведёт себя так же, как и раньше, но меняется на глазах, как только за ними закрывается дверь их комнаты. Он стал более грустным. Менее разговорчивым. Более пугливым. Он очень часто плачет: из-за кошмаров или внезапно накативших воспоминаний.<p>Однажды Юлиан разрыдался, как только они подъехали к постоялому двору в пригороде Вызимы. Геральту понадобилось около минуты, чтобы осознать причину такого резкого изменения в настроении Лютика, но как только он это понял, то тут же увел барда оттуда. Он снял им комнату в купеческом районе Вызимы: они там втрое дороже, но ведьмаку было не жалко денег. Ради спокойствия Юлиана, мужчина бы и во дворце Фольтеста комнату снял, будь в этом необходимость.</p><p>Лютик несколько раз пытался извиниться за то, что так странно себя повёл и Геральту пришлось потратить на комнату их недельный денежный запас, но ведьмак не хотел слушать. Дела в его ремесле сейчас идут неплохо, всяких разных чудовищ прибавилось, поэтому он заработает еще при необходимости. Да и деньги сейчас не имели значения. Главное, чтобы Юлиан был в порядке.</p><p>В один из дней Геральт даже повёл Лютика по магазинам и разрешил выбрать любую одежду, которая ему понравится. Ведьмак помнил, что Волк, помимо всего прочего, безжалостно уничтожил почти весь гардероб барда. И он хотел хоть как-то загладить свою вину, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ему на это не хватит и всей своей длинной ведьмачьей жизни.</p><p>Юлиан первое время отказывался, уверяя, что ему ничего не нужно, но мужчина заметил, как загорелись глаза парня при упоминании новой одежды, поэтому переубедить Лютика не составило труда. В конце концов, Геральт проторчал в разного рода магазинах около пяти часов и вышел из них, обвешанный вещами, но это того стоило. Потому что Юлиан улыбался, и ему, кажется, даже удалось на какое-то время оставить свои переживания и страхи позади. По крайней мере, ведьмак надеялся, что он смог хоть как-то помочь.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что они признались друг другу в любви, и даже не один раз, их отношения долгое время были довольно платоническими. Они обнимались, спали и принимали ванну вместе, но ничего более. И хоть Лютика временами жутко хотелось поцеловать, Геральт понимал, что не имеет на это никакого права. Да и сам Юлиан был не готов, поэтому парень был искренне рад, что ведьмак понимает, что ему нужно время, и не давит.</p><p>Их первый поцелуй произошёл через четыре месяца после того, как Геральт узнал о злодеяниях своей тёмной стороны. Ведьмак как раз приводил себя в порядок после выполнения очередного заказа, а Лютик сидел на их кровати и пересчитывал деньги. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но уже давно их бюджет стал общим, и бард следил за ним по собственной инициативе. Несмотря на их весьма сумбурную бродячую жизнь, Юлиан даже умудрялся откладывать деньги на черный день. Мало ли, что может случиться. В общем, Геральт искренне восхищался умением Лютика распоряжаться деньгами.</p><p>Ведьмак присел на кровать как раз тогда, когда бард закончил с их финансами. Они пересеклись взглядами, и Юлиан улыбнулся.</p><p>— Что? — ведьмак неосознанно улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь каждая улыбка Лютика воспринималась чуть ли не как личная победа, а его настоящий смех вообще был чем-то за гранью фантастики. Геральт начал ценить все это, только когда потерял.</p><p>— Спасибо, — произносит бард, слегка наклонив голову и продолжая улыбаться.</p><p>— За что? — недоумевает ведьмак.</p><p>— За то, что ты рядом, — произносит Юлиан, подаваясь вперёд и соприкасаясь с мужчиной губами. Затем он слегка отстраняется и, заглянув Геральту в глаза, целует уже по-настоящему, обвивая его шею руками.</p><p>Ведьмак целует в ответ, осторожно кладя руки парню на талию. Он боится. Боится все испортить, напугать Лютика, доломать его окончательно. На мужчине сейчас слишком много ответственности, ведь Геральт — единственное, что удерживает барда от шага в пропасть. Ведьмак знает, что так нельзя, что это неправильно, но для Юлиана сейчас — это единственный способ выживания. Мужчина искренне надеется, что со временем это изменится, и готов делать все, чтобы Лютику стало лучше.</p><p>Бард отстраняется первым, но Геральт не выпускает его из своих объятий. Какое-то время они молчат. Их лица совсем близко, и они буквально дышат одним воздухом.</p><p>— Ты не… ты не против? — немного испуганно спрашивает Юлиан. В его голове сейчас слишком много мыслей, слишком много страхов. И он не уверен, какие из них реальны, а какие нет.</p><p>— Нет, Лютик. Конечно, нет, — ведьмак улыбается и нежно проводит рукой по щеке парня. — Я ведь говорил, что люблю тебя.</p><p>Бард в ответ улыбается и соприкасается с Геральтом носами. Этой ночью Юлиану впервые за два года снится что-то хорошее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Их первый раз происходит через чуть больше, чем три месяца после первого поцелуя. Лютик знает, что хочет этого. Что Геральт будет нежным. Что он не сделает больно и остановится, если бард попросит. Он все это знает, но страх сковывает его каждый раз при мысли о том, чтобы заняться сексом. В памяти Юлиана до сих пор всплывают картинки того, как Волк брал его силой, и парень не справляется с наплывом эмоций настолько, что ведьмаку приходится его успокаивать. Но Геральт все понимает. Понимает, терпеливо ждёт и даже не заикается по поводу чего-то большего.<p>У Лютика ведь и раньше были мужчины и это не его первый раз в стандартном понимании этого слова, но первый после всего произошедшего. Он еще слишком хорошо помнит ту ужасную боль и не может просто поддаться чувствам. Но бард все-таки убеждает себя в том, что ему стоит хотя бы попробовать, и избавиться от страха, если получится. И Юлиан говорит об этом ведьмаку.</p><p>— Если ты этого хочешь, Лютик, — мужчина кладёт руки к барду на талию и нежно притягивает к себе. — Если вдруг тебе станет больно, страшно или ты просто захочешь прекратить, просто скажи мне об этом, и я тут же остановлюсь, хорошо?</p><p>Юлиан слегка взволновано улыбается и кивает, позволяя втянуть себя в долгий и чувственный поцелуй. Геральт медленно раздевает Лютика, покрывая поцелуями буквально каждый миллиметр его кожи. Ведьмак хотел бы не замечать шрамы по всему телу барда, как это делает сам Лютик, но не может. Он видит каждый и осознает, что большинство из них — только его вина.</p><p>Бард рвано выдыхает, когда губы мужчины обхватывают его член. Ему и до этого отсасывали разные женщины, но, когда это делает Геральт… изо рта Юлиана вырывается протяжный стон, и ведьмак больше, чем доволен этим звуком. Лютику требуется совсем мало времени, чтобы кончить, и он даже не успевает предупредить мужчину об этом. Но Геральт совсем не против (он, собственно, на это и рассчитывал), поэтому ведьмак улыбается, вытирая сперму со своих губ и целует барда. Тот еще не отошёл от оргазма и целуется хаотично, совершенно несосредоточенно, но именно это и делает все происходящие таким волшебным.</p><p>Прежде чем взять Юлиана, Геральт растягивает барда медленно и нежно с помощью пальцев и ромашкового масла, чтобы Лютик уж точно не почувствовал боли. Когда ведьмаку кажется, что бард готов, мужчина вытаскивает пальцы, и Юлиан чувствует, как страх оплетает его лёгкие. Лютик жмурится.</p><p>— Эй, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Геральт. Если парень попросит, он остановится прямо сейчас, даже несмотря на свой почти болезненный стояк. Его собственное удовольствие не имеет никакого значения, если Юлиану страшно.</p><p>Лютик открывает глаза и бормочет:</p><p>— Не… не знаю.</p><p>Ведьмак успокаивающе улыбается, ложится на кровать и протягивает руки к барду.</p><p>— Иди ко мне, Лютик.</p><p>Парень подползает к мужчине и садится сверху, обхватывая его бедра коленями.</p><p>— Ты будешь все контролировать. Я не сделаю ничего, что может причинить тебе боль, — успокаивает Геральт, поглаживая Юлиана по бедру. — Ты мне веришь?</p><p>Лютик кивает.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Бард насаживается медленно, принимая ведьмака сантиметр за сантиметром и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Они стонут в унисон, когда парень насаживается до конца. Геральт внутри ощущается приятно, и спустя пару секунд Юлиан начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, осторожно, но затем постепенно наращивает темп.</p><p>Ведьмак слегка наклоняет Лютика, чтобы втянуть его в поцелуй. Мужчине хочется быстрее, но он не подмахивает бёдрами, позволяя барду устанавливать правила игры. Юлиан стонет от удовольствия прямо в губы мужчины.</p><p>— Ты можешь мне помочь, если хочешь, — шепчет Лютик, таким образом давая Геральту такое желанное разрешение ускорить темп. Они находят свой ритм, и комната быстро заполняется пошлыми шлепками кожи о кожу и почти беспрерывными стонами удовольствия.</p><p>Юлиан кончает первым, пачкая ведьмаку живот, а Геральт еще спустя пару глубоких толчков. Тяжело дыша, они оба отходят от оргазма. Глаза у Лютика осоловевшие, но счастливые. Впервые за долгое время ведьмак не видит в них боли или страха, только лишь счастье.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — шепчет бард, целуя мужчину в уголок приоткрытых губ.</p><p>— И я тебя, мое сокровище.</p><p>От такого обращения Юлиан умилительно хихикает и слезает с Геральта, тут же ложась рядом. Ведьмак понимает, что это еще не конец. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем Лютику удастся преодолеть ту ужасную травму, что нанес ему Волк. Возможно, парню потребуются годы, но Геральт будет рядом. До конца своих дней.</p><p>Поцеловав уснувшего барда в макушку, ведьмак улыбается и позволяет себе провалиться в сон. Им обоим снится что-то прекрасное.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>У меня есть канал в Телеграмме, и я приглашаю вас присоединиться к нему, если вы все еще этого не сделали: https://t.me/creativeficwriter</p><p>Здесь я рассказываю о внутренней кухне писательства, восхищаюсь любимыми пэйрингами, а также иногда устраиваю giveaway своих рассказов и позволяю вам выбирать, какой фанфик я напишу следующим. Заходите на огонек)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>